


A Good Life

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You, Margaret Carter Wells, she would repeat in her head, have a good life.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Life

Peggy has a good life. She reminds herself of this every day when she wakes up and looks in her mirror. _You, Margaret Carter Wells,_ she would repeat in her head, _have a good life._

She would kiss her husband goodbye as he left for work in the morning and then make sure the older two children, her girls, were sent off to school for the day. Her youngest, Michael, was only just out of his nappies, and he trailed behind her like a docile puppy. 

She had help with the housework, so she often met up with some of the other former Bletchley girls. They had tea together and caught up on gossip and other talk. Peggy brought Michael along, and he played with Kathy’s daughter as their mothers chatted. Sarah, childless and unmarried, regularly joined them and joked about how she was glad to have missed that bullet.

Peggy liked Kathy and Sarah well enough. it’s why she kept in contact with them after the war. They were good people.

On the way home from these outings, Peggy would stop at a shop and pick up a candy for Michael, something nice for each of her girls, and a pulp novel for herself. She had a whole stack of pulp novels hidden under her shoes. Fred didn’t approve of them, but they were harmless fun. She read them when he was out, so he never knew.

She picked her girls up from school when it let out and walked them home. They did their homework and then played in the yard, their brother running after them as best he could.

Peggy made dinner and served it when Fred returned home.

In the evenings, once the children were tucked in bed, Peggy sat with a crossword in her lap while Fred read the rest of the paper or listened to the radio. Eventually, they headed to bed themselves, and in the morning, the routine would start all over again.

Yes, Peggy had a good life. She had a good husband and good children. It was everything a woman could want.

One day, maybe she would finally convince herself of that.


End file.
